Never look back
by NynaeveAl'Mera
Summary: Keina a young blood elf rouge gets assigned to find an ancient book that could turn the tides of the war in the horde's favor, she thinks its a foolish idea that a book could help them win but it was a task given to her so she has to do it, bringing her childhood friend Fervo with her she ends up making a mistake tat puts her life and her friends lives on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! so this is my first wow fanfict, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own wow, wish i did but i don't, bummer.**

Chapter 1-mysterious people

Keina Darkblade never thought that she would end up in a situation like this, being in front of the warchief of the Horde Garrosh Hellscream

and being told that she had to go on a hopeless mission to retrieve an item that might not even exist, that item being? some stupid old book.

Sighing Keina listened as the warchief's advisers argued most of it begin why she was being sent to do it, it was either "shes too young" or "she

to inexperienced" and her favorite "shes just a rogue, she'll be useless", Keina had to keep herself from laughing at that one a rogue would be best

suited for this job since it required stealth to get the stupid book but Hellscream would not listen he picked Keina and that means that Keina was going to do it. turning away from the bickering Hellscream looked at where she was knealt to and said "Keina, you will complete this assingment or you will be killed

do you understand me?"

nodding Keina said "yes, sir".

"good, dismissed"

Sighing Keina stood up, bowed and left the room wondering why this book was so important. As she made her way to the exit she heard a very familiar voice ask

"are you alright?", turning around Keina saw her long time and best friend Fervo, the tauren as always had the long brown fur on his head pulled back, while wearing

his usual plate armor that most paladins wore, along with his big silver mace and shield. Smiling Keina nodded at the gentle Tauren and said "ill live..maybe...ive been

assigned a task of retrieving some old book in ashenvale" Fervo's eyebrows rose in surprise "Ashenvale? why there?" Keina shrugged and walked outside into Orgrimmar and sighed turning left and going to the training barracks where she kept her stuff, Fervo following close behind her.

When they got into the barracks Keina pulled her black hair out of her face and looked around the room, the multiple bunks, the chests under the bunks for storing your stuff and nothing else, glad to be getting out of here Keina went over the her bunk and pulled out her chest, inside was her black and dark green leather armor which consisted of a black cape with a hood with dark green lining, black leather pauldrons also with dark green lining, black gloves with the green going around the wrist and end, black bracers, a Black and dark green leather vest, and matching leggings and boots along with a black belt with a bark green buckle, next to her armor was her two daggers both long with black hilts and the blade smooth on one end and jagged on the other. besides that there where a few poisons and herbs, some money,and a few smaller daggers for her to hide around her body,and some netherweave bags to hold her stuff. Before Keina had gotten her stuff out Fervo had disappeared somewhere.

When Keina finally had her armor on and her daggers strapped, with her bags packed with the poisons and herbs and some smalls plains clothes with the coin purse attached to her belt Fervo had come back with his own bags packed at this Keina raised her eyebrows at him which he returned with a smile and him saying "im coming, and don't tell me not to cause you know i will" sighing Keina nodded and grabbed her bags glad for her friend willingness to come although shes not surprised since they went everywhere together.

Together the Rogue and Shaman made their way towards the stables where their mounts where held, once they where inside Keina went strait for her green and blue hawkstrider name Gem while Fervo went and found his grey kodo named snuggles, why Fervo named the unfriendly Kodo snuggles Keina will never understand, when they finished getting their mounts ready they took them and headed towards the drag where they could get healing potions, food and bandages.

When they got to the drag they split up Keina going to get food and Fervo going to get the bandages and potions. when Keina got to the cook she picked out fruits and vegetables that would last on their journey as well as cheese and bread, and some extra water skins, neither of them ate meat so Keina didn't even bother with getting any, after she bought their food she also picked up some food for their mounts then put the food in the saddle bags on gem, after that was done Keina headed towards the auction house where they agreed to meet.

As Keina approached the auction house she saw that Fervo was already there waiting for her with snuggles, striding up to Fervo she nodded and said "ready? we need to go" nodding Fervo mounted snuggles as Keina mounted gem, when they where finally mounted they headed towards orgrimmars gate to begin there quest for a book that might not even exist.

**YAY! first chapter done! i know its not long but i have more planned for the next chapter!**

**R&amp;R**

**Nynaeve**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyoooo! i know i haven't updated in awhile! there were some problems buuut im back! yayyyy

anywho onto the chapter!

disclaimer-sadly i do not own warcraft :'(

"Shut up" grumbled Keina glaring at the Tauren, who in turn looked at her and fell into another fit of laughter "yeah yeah sooooo funny, now .down." Keina was currently hanging upside down by her ankles that were bound by a rope which of course was tied to a tree, needless to say Keina was pissed.

three days into their travels the two stopped for a lunch when all of a sudden Fervo's mount Fluffy started to freak out and run around, which in turn set off Keina's mount Gem, both animals were running around frantic. Chasing after Gem, Keina did not notice the very obvious trap. when she finally got to her mount she was suddenly upside down and swinging from side to side, leaving a very annoyed Keina and a very amused Fervo.

"ahh my friend you never cease to amuse me" Fervo chuckled

"FERVO! DOWN. NOW!"

"ok, ok"

Fervo walked up to her pulled out his dagger and cutting the rope, which lead to Keina falling on her head with a thud and Fervo laughing again, "you know for a Tauren who acts all kind you can be an asshole sometimes" Keina stated rubbing her head.

Fervo chuckled and headed off to get Fluffy, getting up Keina sent a glare to Fervo and turned around to grab Gems reins.

As she headed over the Fervo, Keina said "i wonder what set them off, usually they are calm with anything", Fervo glanced at her and said "hmmm, well there was a trap...maybe there is something in the woods?", Keina hummed in response then turned around and surveyed the area, they were in a small field, that was surrounded by the woods, since the area near orgrimmar is always desert like the only forsety area there is near the border of felwood. Glancing around Keina said "Fervo-"

"go on, ill be here...just be careful this is near felwood afterall, and don't take long"

nodding Keina passed Gems reins to him and walked off into the wood to investigate.

Grumbling in annoyance Keina slammed one of her throwing knives into a nearby scraggly tree, Keina had spent around an hour searching and following tracks but finding no target, she also ended up going farther into the felwood, she could feel the corrupt power, she did not like it, it made her itch and hurt her head.

Pulling back her knife Keina returned the blade and turned around to head back when all of a sudden she heard noise behind her, spinning around and placing her hand on her swords she stared at the face infront of her...it was a cat... a big one at that. Leaping back out of the cat claw range Keina studied it. it had a muscular build, and it was huge. females are big but not that big so it was obviously male, the cats fur was blue with dark green stripes and markings along its body showing that it was a druid, as well as tusks jutting out of his mouth..._A Male Troll Druid huh_

balancing on the balls of her feet Keina watched him.

"your a druid huh?"

...

"and a troll"

...

"was that you that scared our mounts?"

...

"ugh this is annoying change back so we can talk or attack me"

...

Keina sighed and pulled her hair into a braid before looking back at the druid, who started to move, into a crouch with tail swishing. Raising an elegant black eyebrow Keina studied the man-cat before unsheathing her blades and changed into a fighting stance.

The druid flicked his tail twice and then pounced, Keina rolled out of the way and into another fighting stance, shifting so that she had better footing Keina studied the cat as he turned around letting out a low growl, giving the cat a small smirk Keina melted into the shadows confusing the cat. _This is my win kitty_ Keina thought with a sinister smile, the woods was covered in shadows, the perfect fighting grounds for a rouge.

Sneaking around behind the confused cat Keina lashed out and cut his hind leg making the cat yelp in pain, though not deep or fatal it was enough to make him limp. Suddenly Keina felt pain in her head, collapsing to ground holding her Keina fell out of her shadowmeld, which gave away her location to the druid.

Suddenly she was on her back which did not help with her dizziness, then Keina realized that she was in trouble, the druid was on top of her pinning her so that she couldn't move, though she couldn't see due to everything still being blurry, but she could feel the cat tense for the finishing blow, closing her eyes Keina waited for it to come.

But it never did, suddenly there was no weight holding her down and she heard a yelp, slowly opening her eyes, Keina waited for the dizziness to pass, when it did her vision cleared and there standing protectively in front of her was a very familiar Tauren.

"Fervo?"

glancing behind him Fervo saw Keina slowly standing up "you okay?"

"yeah...i think, why are you here?"

"you took to long so i became worried'

nodding Keina turned to the druid who was currently licking his shoulder, looking up the cat meet Fervo's eyes and they stared each other down until Fervo said "change"

giving a huff that could probably be called a very cat like sigh, the druid glowed a bluish green and sitting there in place of the cat holding his left shoulder was indeed a Troll, his skin was a light blue and his hair a dark green in spikes, he was also wearing plain leather Armour. Grinning at the two he said,

"How ya doin mon?"

sooo waddya think i know the ending is weird...theres a reason for that.. first impressions people!

anywho i was finally able to post it.. wooohooo!

anyway! ill update the next chapter soon.

R&amp;R

Xx

Nynaeve


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! i know i havnt updated in awhile and im sorry about that but ive been really busy!**

**Chapter 3: The twilight Kai**

* * *

Keina glowered at the Troll sitting across the campfire from her as Fervo tended to his wound, the troll however looked quite content to just sit there and smirk like he had heard something funny, casting a glance at Keina, Fervo asked "whats your name?"

looking back to Fervo the troll said "Sanji Zil'Gan, druid as ya could see, at ya service and who might ya be?"

'im Fervo Sunmane"

"nice ta meet ya Fervo, an' who might ya pretty lil' elf friend be?"

glowing at Sanji she growled "Keina", nodding Sanji looked around their encampment , at the two mounts to their armour and wepons, "an what are two well equipped people like ya doin out here?"

Standing Keina glowered down at the troll "that is none of your concern Troll" Sanji raised an eyebrow before saying "well ya both look like ya doin somethin important, i wanna come along"

Fervo and Keina glanced at each other, Keina shook her head no but was ignored "why do you want to come Sanji?" Fervo asked the young troll curiously "you look a bit young travelling alone", Sanji blinked before shrugging "who knows? i like adventure, ya both seem like wherever ya goin dere gonna be lot of adventure, plus im 17 mon, im on travellin round cause i got bored stayin at home" after speaking Sanji rolled his arm where Fervo hand healed him and stood up, "im goin ta get my mount, let me know ya answer when i get back", turning around Sanji wandered back into the woods.

Fervo looked over to speak but Keina cut him off "no"

"bu-"

"no"

"Kei-"

"i said no Fervo, we don't know him, for all we know he could be a spy"

Sighing Fervo stood up and looked down at her "you mistrust and jump to suspicions too quickly Keina", glowering up at her tall friend Keina said "and you trust too easily Fervo", Fervo reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "here hows this, we let him come but if he does anything that makes him suspicious then he leaves deal?" frowning Keina nodded then turned away and went over to pet Gem.

* * *

By the time Sanji had gotten back the fire had started to die out and Gem and Fluffy were asleep but woke up when Sanji's mount came trudging out of the woods following her master, standing up she glowered at Sanji and hiss mount "a raptor, your mount is a raptor that could kill us in our sleep" Sanji raised an eyebrow at her "Talon's harmless she ain't gonna hurt ya unless you hurt me, and Raptors are our native mounts, don't ya know any troll history?"

Keina glowered at the troll, she knew that trolls usually used raptors as their mounts but she still disliked them, the Raptor, Talon, watched Fervo and Keina before deeming them as no threat to her master and headed over to Gem and Fluffy, Gem let out a squawk and went around the other side of Fluffy and stayed there while Fluffy just let out a snort and went back to sleep.

Fervo sighed and put more wood on the fire as Sanji sat down across from him, grumbling Keina turned and headed into her tent to sleep until it was her turn on watch duty,

Keina let out a yawn as she rode ahead of the other two on Gem, looking around, they had left their campsite a few hours ago and continued heading towards Ashenvale, she was trying to ignore Sanji as best she could but the troll would not stop talking, Fervo on the other hand seemed to enjoy talking to him, letting out a curse she made Gem walked further ahead so that she could hear them less.

* * *

After riding for another hour Keina looked down at her map to see where they were which was apparently in the middle of nowhere frowning Keina had turned around to wait for Fervo to ask him if she was reading the map wrong when Gem suddenly let out a surprised squawk as something landed hard into the ground infront of her, frowning and more alert than before Keina put the map away and slid of Gem to see what it was.

"Keina?" ignoring Fervo she bent down to pick up the arrow and frowned before showing it to Fervo, "this was just shot at me and Gem, if they were aiming for me they missed unless it was a warning shot"

Fervo and Sanji slid off their mounts as the approached, Fervo frowning while Sanji looked around towards the edges of the Felwood "i don't see anythin" Keina glanced over at Sanji before pulling out her daggers and walking around watching and listening for anything out of the ordinary, before turning around when Fervo spoke "this is human made, Keina"

nodding to Sanji Fervo took out his mace and shield while Sanji transformed into a cat and stalked into the forest. the two of them walked around looking and listening until they heard a howl and what sounded like a cat snarling, glancing at each other Keina and Fervo dashed into the forest towards the sound.

Keina wasn't expecting what she saw when they found source of the sounds, Sanji was circling four men, three with swords and one with a bow, three human and one a dwarf, there was another man on the ground dead which Keina supposed the howl of pain had come from, Sanji turned his head when Fervo and Keina came out, which the man closest to Sanji tried to take advantage of by swinging his sword high, but before he could bring it down there was a swooshing sound and he fell backwards a throwing knife sticking out of his chest, dead. that caused the last three to jump into action.

The man with the bow went after Fervo, while the dwarf went after Sanji, which left the last man with the two handed sword to go after Keina.

Keina ducked when he swung his blade forward and stab upwards but her dagger could not penetrate his thick armor, letting out a curse she rolled out of the way when he aimed a kick at her, pulling back up into a crouch the two circled each other the sounds of the other two fights around them, Keina risked at glance and saw Fervo overpowering the archer while Sanji still continued swiping at the dwarf almost like a hunter plying with its next meal.

Turning her eyes back to the man infront of her who was getting ready to charge changing her stance Keina waited until the man charged, when he did just as he was in range of hitting her, she vaulted over his head and managed to plant a dagger into a cinch in his armor along his shoulder causing the man to cry out and drop his sword in pain, Keina twisted to land lightly on her feet but was then engulfed with the same dizziness as before when she fought Sanji, and ended up missing her landing and falling on her back instead.

When she tried to stand back up she swayed and lost her balance, falling down onto her back again, she could just see enough to see that the man had pulled her dagger out and was advancing on her the blade raised, she could not stand up and could not cry out due to the pounding in her head, she heard Fervo cry out her name and Sanji growl and the sound of running feet, but they would not get to her in time for the man was standing above her now bringing the dagger down, she could hear the two running as fast as they could and she closed her eyes.

Then she heard it the twang of a bow and Fervo still yelling and Sanji growling, thinking that Fervo hand tried to shoot the man with his friends bow but missing she kept her eyes closed prepared for the blow but it never came, and then Fervo was next to her holding a glowing hand to her head and saying her name worriedly, blinking away the dizziness and letting Fervo's healing spell take away the pounding in her head she sat up slowly and stared down at the man who now had a arrow between the eyes.

Frowning she looked at Fervo "did you...?" shaking his head Fervo said "no, it came out of the woods, Sanji is investigating, whoever shot it was trying to save your life Kei, i want to thank them" letting out a small breath Keina held a hand to her head before getting up, still swaying slightly and started to gather her knife and dagger, ignoring Fervo as he watched her frowning

"Keina, what happened? you suddenly collapsed during your fight"

"i don't know"

"Keina, please tell-"

"im telling the truth Fervo i don't know the same thing happened when i was fighting Sanji"

Fervo watched her and when he seemed convinced that she was indeed telling the truth he sighed "this isn't good Keina, if that happens in another fight and your alone.." he didn't need to finish the sentence because she knew that she only got lucky this time due to a stranger with a bow. Turning around at a rustling noise she raised her dagger but lowered when Sanji came out transforming back into a troll.

"nothin dere, when i looked there was a set of footprint but then i lost da trail, you alrigh' Keina?

nodding to the troll she turned around and started turning out the dead mens pockets until she found a slip of parchment, opening it she read

_find the elf Keina Darkblade and her companion Fervo Sunmane, they must not intervene in our plans, when you find them kill them, we must eliminate all threats if our master is to succeed in his plans, do not fail me a third time Korn or your family will pay the price_

_Commander Padish Dukor of the Twilight Kai_

_and _

_General Gewiredeth Mang of the Twilight Kai_

Frowning Keina passed the note to Fervo who read it out loud while she searched the man Korn for anything else. Sanji took the letter and studied it "who are da Twilight Kai?" he looked from Fervo who shook his head to Keina who was glowering, then growled "i don't know me and Fervo have never heard of them but whoever they are the know about our assignment, this seems far much bigger than just finding a book now, either the Warcheif did not know about this or he was keeping it from us on purpose"

Glaring down at the body of Korn she thought _There is something big going on here and i need to find out what, like it or not im now involved._

* * *

**So? how was it? sorry again for not updating this ive been very busy, but im back now so yay!**

**Leave a Review of what you thought!**

**Nynaeve**


End file.
